lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 604
Report #604 Skillset: Ninjakari Skill: Ninaali Org: Ninjakari Status: Rejected Apr 2011 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Where once Ninaali was a decent skill providing trembling, the change from ruptures to momentum has outdated the skill and rendered it useless. Ninjakari have since been given access to crushed chest from Ashlamkh and broken chest from Akogh and Ninthugi: Ninjakari do not need a fourth skill that affects endurance loss. In combination with its redundancy, its easy cure (melancholic to chest), and its miniscule effect, trembling can easily be removed from Lusternia. Solution #1: Change Ninaali to a Jakari-only modifier with ka cost 75 that will work for any targeted body part. If the body part is numbed, the jakari hit will paralyze the target. Player Comments: ---on 4/15 @ 17:05 writes: While not an inelegant suggestion to make Ninaali and the affliction numbness more useful, I believe that it is too strong. Oolibah guarantees numbness on the hit bodypart, does it not? If Ninaali gets changed as suggested in this report, Oolibah's chance to cause numbness might have to be made dependent on the struck body part's wound level. ---on 4/15 @ 19:49 writes: I was initially worried about that as well, Veyrzhul, but when looking at the other monk guilds, this is by no means too strong. Shofangi have a modifier (Kumaki) to cause paralysis for 100ka but no req (chest only), and Tahtetso can do the same as well for 75 ka (Rakto, gut). It's important to note that both do not have a prereq and can be done on demand. Oolibah itself costs 150ka, and as far as I'm aware, is the only source for numbs, meaning that it's impossible to paralyze a target before mo1. As other monks can ensure paralysis without a prereq and on demand, nerfing numbs or Oolibah is completely unjustified. ---on 4/15 @ 23:47 writes: I don't believe that the Ninjakari need an easier way to upkeep a prone state in the target by inducing paralysis through a numbed limb. Considering the ease by which the guild can easily build numbed limbs (people can easily see upwards of three or more limbs numbed at any given time after an opener), this nigh guarantees paralysis on each subsequent hit following the prerequisite opener to numb the first limb. ---on 4/16 @ 09:35 writes: Viynain, it's important to remember that jakari-only modifiers do NOT work on actions other than JAKARI. While the numbs will most likely be there for paralysis, it requires giving up Ninombhi, Ninshi, Ninthughi, Ashlamkh, Umubah, Yank to use. Aside from two key differences, Ninaali is essentially the same as Rakto and Kumaki: it has a prereq, and can be done on any body part -provided- a numb is present on the targeted bodypart. If the solution is considered to be too much, then drop the prereq and make it specific to either gut or chest. It will then be a lesser copy of Rakto (as Rakto works on all bodyparts as well, but provides different afflictions). That is not to say, however, that the solution is better than Rakto, but different. ---on 4/16 @ 18:41 writes: There is a slight mistake above. Rakto does have a wound requirement, but it's -highly- successful at light wounds. In my testing with Veyrzhul, an unmodified kick was enough to guarantee paralysis most of the time.